Faceless
Faceless is a ultra class that you can get when entering Lee Lineage and can be obtained by typing in the command !assassin This class specializes in using the dagger to put people in long and HP draining combos. Abilities '''Agility - '''While this move is active it will increase your attack speed and overall walk speed. '''Bane - '''While active, attacking with your dagger near a target has a chance for you to teleport behind them allowing for longer combos. '''Triple Dagger Throw - '''Using this move will make you launch forward 3 daggers in a vertical 90 degree angle that will apply a fire effect you have the gamepass. '''Shadow Fan - '''This move will throw multiple daggers at a 180 degree angle and will teleport the user behind the person hit allowing for multiple combos. '''Ethereal Strike - '''When used near a target it will knock the target back and deal 30 percent of their health regardless of any armor buffs. '''Lethality - '''When used next to a target for 0.5 seconds you will toss the dagger up then slice the the right, this will apply multiple cuts to the target and will teleport you behind the target. '''Chain Lethality - '''When used it will cause a similar effect to lethality however you can slash multiple multiple people if they are next or near to the first person that lethality was used on, the chain will end with you being teleported behind the last person on the chain. Passives '''Shadow Dashes - '''This replaces your regular dashes with short range shadow dashes that cause a black shadow effect where you were before. This can be used multiple times in a row with a short cool down. '''Improved Bane - '''You bane will last longer and have a short cool down to that of Shinobis Bane. Notes * It is recommended that you use this class if you are heavily advanced in the game as timing your moves right can mean that in one full combo you can drain an enemy's HP to near none. * Ethereal Strike is a great move to finish a combo, that is if the combo every ends. * Pop Bane and Agility before Shadow Fan so that you can go from Shadow Fan to a combo. * Using Bane and Agility means that you will use Bane faster and more often due to the increased attack speed of Agility. * You can infinite combo even if you know a player back by Shadow Dashing to where they are knocked and then get back into a combo when they are back up. * A tip for fighting a faceless is to block as the only move that can possibly break the block is Bane when they teleport behind you and Ethereal Strike (breaks blocks). * If a Faceless is using Bane then keep on blocking while moving backwards to completely avoid their Bane. * Faceless is a squishy class, they die quick and easy if you can get 3 combos off on them, good luck getting those combos in as they will be one step ahead of you by comboing you first.